


Severed Heartstrings

by grimdarkpixels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore, I forgot to submit this to the contest i wrote it for, Lots of talking about hearts, cliffhanger ending, i don't think i'll follow up on this, protagonists name and gender are intentionally ambiguous, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/grimdarkpixels
Summary: My heart was stolen in the middle of the night.





	Severed Heartstrings

My heart was stolen in the middle of the night.

No, really. I woke up early and my limbs felt numb. When I got up to brush my teeth, I noticed my face was paler than usual. And I had a gaping hole in my chest.

I was so shocked I choked on my own tongue. I gently touched the wound and felt no pain. In fact, I felt fine, aside from pins and needles. I heard my mother call me from the other room, and I called out to her that I was okay. I didn't trust HER heart to leap out of her chest if she found out what happened to mine.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed and ate breakfast without incident, and I even managed to almost forget about my predicament by the time I left the house. I got to school and went to class as usual, though I kept touching my wound when no one was looking, maybe hoping it was just a hallucination. Unfortunately, I had no such luck.

During recess I started thinking harder about my situation. I showed no signs of missing a major organ, other than pale skin and sweaty palms (though that easily could have been anxiety) and no one seemed to think I was any worse for wear. The wound didn't hurt or bleed, but it was very real. I'd been able to prod at my ribs and even my lungs, but my digestive organs apparently hadn't been harmed or punctured in any way. All that was missing was my heart. I should be dead right now, right? Am I a zombie? Am I immortal? Am I in the process of dying and this is just my life flashing before my eyes? I didn't know, and I was afraid to find out.

I couldn't ignore it anymore. I went to first aid before the next class began and told the nurse I felt sick. He called my mum, who said she'd pick me up in an hour. It wasn't great, but I would take it. I sat down and realised there was only one other person in the room. A boy curled up on the bed, the sheets pulled up to his chin. He wouldn't stop staring at me with wide, murky green eyes, like he was trying to drill a hole into my soul. I swear he mouthed "heartless" at me, which made my blood run colder. I stopped looking at him.

An hour later, the nurse finally said I could go home and told me to wait in the parking lot. I thanked him and sped out of the room, eager to get away from the green-eyed boy. I ran as fast as I could without tripping and ducked into a bathroom to check on myself.

I looked paler than I did before, and my face was stained with tears I didn't know I shed. I took my shirt off and looked at my chest again. The flesh around it was turning dark red and I could see my lungs expanding and contracting at a rapid pace. I threw some water in my face to try compose myself.

"How are you still alive?"

The sudden voice almost made me back into a wall. I wiped the water from my eyes and I nearly screamed at what I saw.

It was the boy from first aid, and his chest had a gaping hole in it, like mine did. I could see in excruciating detail what his ribs and internal organs looked like.

That heart looked very familiar.


End file.
